


Maple tea~

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Kudos: 1





	Maple tea~

Anglia éppen a konyhájába ment, mikor meglepetésére Kanadát találta ott. A lilaszemű mikor észrevette a zöld szempár tulajdonosát, kissé elpirult.

\- Csináltam teát.

Erre Anglia csak elmosolyodott, majd leült, s várta, hogy a másik ország felszolgálja neki. Hamar így is tett Kanada, jegesmedvéjében majdnem el is botlott, ahogy a kanapé felé egyensúlyozott a tálcával.

Leült a Angliával szemben, a tálcát a dohányzóasztalra tette, ami a két karosszék között állt. Aztán töltött a két csészébe, majd először Angliának ízesítette be, úgy, ahogy szerette - két cukorral, és három kanál tejjel.

Mikor kész volt, odanyújtotta neki. - Tessék - mondta halkan, ami tőle megszokott hangszín volt.

Majd nekilátott, hogy a sajátját is elkészítse.

Anglia kortyolgatta a teáját, s szórakozottan figyelte az ex-kolóniáját, majd szemei csészealj nagyságúra nyíltak, ahogy meglátta mit csinál a lilaszemű.

A kanadai csak rámosolygott, s folytatta a juharszirup kanalazását a saját csészéjébe, míg Anglia próbált nem megfulladni.

Miután sikeresen élve kikerült abból a szituációból, Anglia megígérte magának, hogy soha többet nem teázik Kanadával.


End file.
